


Full Moon Tradition

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Do you do this every night? Watch the night sky?”A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips and she shook her head, “No, just when the moon is full.”Silence fell between them once again. This time neither broke it - it was comfortable, it felt nice.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Full Moon Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Deppy for reading my old shit and helping me out, bless you girl, love ya.

This night - like many others before - Caroline was standing on her fire escape, looking up at the starry sky and the full moon.

It had been a sort of tradition she had started with her father when she was younger. Whenever there was a full moon, or a particular beautiful night sky, they would lie down on their backyards and stare at it for hours. After he died, she kept up the tradition. Those were the moments she missed him the most, but also felt the closest to him. Even after moving out of her childhood home to this apartment, she kept on doing it.

On this particular night though, there was something different, something _bothersome_. Someone else had beaten her to it, and was smoking, _smoking for heaven's sake,_ in her special place.

How dare he?

_‘Ugh, absolutely disgusting.’_

The rude man momentarily stopped puffing to look at her with a raised eyebrow as she stepped outside in her cute pajamas - seemingly amused by the sight. He let go of the smoke trapped in his mouth and the wind carried it towards her.

She coughed and finally spoke.

“Do you mind?”

He smirked at her exasperated tone and replied easily. “No, not at all.”

Caroline scoffed at his nerve and crossed her arms, wanting to respond.

She took a good look at him. _Oh, boy was that a mistake_.

Any previous thoughts of giving him a good tongue lashing vanished from her mind.

He was, simply put, magnificent.

The way his eyes turned blue-er as the moonlight hit them. His manly, but still slightly boyish features. The day old scruff he sported and his lean body were definitely doing something to her. Let’s not forget about the clothes; as they say: _the clothes make the man_ , and what a sinful man he was.

Realizing that she was staring a bit too intently, a blush took over her cheeks, compelling her to turn her face around and look up at the sky.

The moon seemed so close; so much so, that if she just stretched her hand, she could reach it.

Unbidden, she let out a small ‘ _Wow’_.

She had never seen it like this.

All that Caroline could think of was her father, and how good it would be to have him by her side to witness such a sight. If not for the fairly attractive man beside her, tears would undoubtedly have started falling down her face by now.

Klaus wasn’t paying attention to the girl by his side; she seemed too judgy, even though _she_ was the one wearing pajamas.

When she came outside, he had looked at her, not really taking notice of her face; after all he just wanted to finish his smoke in peace.

Lady Luck was not on his side tonight - seeing as she _planted herself next to him and didn’t move_.

He was aware of her stare, but didn’t mind it much. Klaus knew how good looking he was; if she wanted to ogle, then, by all means she could, as long as she didn’t bother him.

His sight was fixated on the buildings and lights down below, wondering what other people were doing; if they were happy or sad, in love or heartbroken, being born or dying. Not that he cared much.

She whispered a brief ‘Wow’, and he couldn’t help but glance at her. After all, what was she looking at, that was deemed worthy of such admiration?

 _Poof_ , all other thoughts evaporated the moment his eyes landed on her eternal beauty.

Her beautiful, curled blonde hair cascaded down her back. Her blue eyes were shining with an intensity that stabbed at his heart and her plump lips were pulled back into a shimmering smile. Simply put, she was a goddess; not just for her external beauty, but also, for her inner strength.

Observing her for another minute, he finally understood what was having such an impact at her.

It was the moon.

How right she was. ‘ _Wow’_ was all he could think.

Klaus had been so busy staring down, he had missed everything else that was happening around (and above) him.

Finished smoking, he stomped on it and cleaned his throat.

_Loudly._

Caroline - now freed from her trance - turned to look at him, rendering him speechless.

Neither of them could or wanted to look away. Their eyes were interlocked in a fierce battle of wills, waiting for the first one to crack.

Klaus cracked first.

He couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “What’s your name, love?”

Caroline was getting tired of the silence and almost spoke first, but as soon as his melodic voice drifted through the air, she nearly did her victory dance.

“What is it to you, _darling_?”, she mocked him openly.

He had been rude to her earlier and she had never been one to be nice to people who treated her badly.

He laughed wholeheartedly as he stared at her confused features.

“Very well, then, my name is Klaus. I sincerely apologize for my previous rudeness, you didn’t deserve it. Could you, please, tell me your name?”

Caroline contemplated for a while, before replying, staring him down. She eventually gave up. _‘What the hell, you only live once.’_

“My name is Caroline.”

He nodded - pleased she had answered - and retorted by drawling her name seductively.

“Nice to meet you, _Caroline_.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you too, Klaus.”

Her voice was serene; not angry or frustrated like before. He didn’t seem that bad, even if he was trying to seduce her, which she wasn’t going to go for.

Seriously, she wasn’t! _At all._

Still, she craved company.

“So, Klaus, do you have anywhere to be right now?”

Looking at her suspiciously, he asked, “Why? Are you a serial killer?”

Caroline gaped at him, and burst into a giggle fit. She honestly couldn’t stop!

Klaus wanted to help but couldn’t.

It was certainly a sight to behold.

Her composure gained at last, she fiddled with her fingers and smiled shyly.

“No…just wondering. I usually night gaze alone, but once in a while the company is well received.”

Klaus’ eyes softened, “There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

Caroline nodded once and looked back up to the moon.

Unable to keep quiet, she raised her voice and asked curiously, “Why are you here? You’re not my neighbor.”

Frowning, he answered, “No, but Rebekah is. I came to visit. Obviously, she forgot and wasn’t home when I got here.”

“Right…”, she mumbled a bit forlorn.

Klaus stifled a laugh and added, “Rebekah, my sister...she does this often.”

Her mood changed visibly.

“Oh, your sister.”, she whispered.

He enjoyed how quick her mood could change and asked something that was bothering him, “Do you do this every night? Watch the night sky?”

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips and she shook her head, “No, just when the moon is full.”

Silence fell between them once again. This time neither broke it - it was comfortable, it felt nice.

Their bodies eventually got closer together.

If you asked either of them, they’d say they didn’t move an inch: they’re both liars.

When the weather started getting too cold and a sound could be heard from the apartment next to hers, they both looked at each other wistfully.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek, he whispered a heartfelt goodnight.

Before he could fully enter Rebekah’s apartment, she responded with a statement that sounded much more like a question.

“See you soon…?”

Smiling, he answered joyfully, “Of course. After all, someone has to keep you company every full moon. I don’t want you to get eaten by a werewolf.”

“You’re hilarious. Goodnight, Klaus.”

Stepping inside, Caroline flopped down in her bed and thanked her father for beginning this wonderful tradition with her - something she’d definitely pass down to her own children.

There was nothing more magical than a full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
